motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunicorns
These beasts are the all-time favorites of the 'Stormers, with their own unique quirks that allow them to dominate the opposition. Some are better than others, while they have their own strengths and flaws, but are nevertheless an absolute blast to drive. Every lunatic in the festival dreams of owning one of these hot machines. Racing them and getting your ass kicked by them on the track are two entirely different entities of nature. Lunicorns are a secret class of vehicles with individualized stats of their own that are unlocked through trophies or completing certain tasks in MotorStorm: Return to the Wild. While the vehicles themselves may closely resemble vehicles of certain classes, they are not the same class as their brethren, due to their own individualized stats. Wasabi Katana * Favors: Rocky terrain, Flat earth, Ice sheets, Gravel * Handling: 8/10 * Terrain Handling: 4/10 * Speed: 5/10 * Acceleration: 8/10 * Weight: 3/10 * Traction: 10/10 * Durability: 1/10 * Powertrain: 250cc two-stroke * Special Characteristics: Highest bunny hopping ability, longest hang time, most accurate punching ability, Can land on any vehicle and bunny hop off and survive. Wasabi Phoenix * Favors: Mud, Rocky Terrain, Sand * Handling: 6/10 * Terrain Handling: 7/10 * Speed: 5/10 * Acceleration: 3/10 * Weight: 2/10 * Traction: 6/10 * Durability: 2/10 * Powertrain: 650cc two stroke * Special Characteristics: Most well rounded puny weight vehicle Jester BXL-XS * Favors: Flat Earth, Mud, Sand, Ice, Snow * Handling: 6/10 * Speed: 3/10 * Terrain Handling: 9/10 * Stability: 5/10 * Acceleration: 8/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Traction: 6/10 * Durability: 3/10 * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated 1.2L V4, revs to 4,000 RPM * Special Characteristics: Has electric motor on rear differential, Can drive underneath monster truck and survive, Can drive upside down, Driver can both ram and punch, Heaviest puny weight vehicle. Humbler Diablo * Favors: Flat earth, Tarmac, Gravel, Ice * Handling: 6/10 * Terrain Handling: 5/10 * Speed: 6/10 * Acceleration: 7/10 * Stability: 5/10 * Weight: 5/10 * Traction: 4/10 * Durability: 4/10 * Powertrain: Alcohol-fed supercharged 5.2L V8 * Special Characteristics: Dually Tires for optimal grip, Electric motor on rear differential, has composite armor for enhanced ramming power, Heaviest small weight vehicle. Lunar-Tec Rollcage * Favors: Sand, Mud, Rough ground, Deep snow * Handling: 7/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 6/10 * Acceleration: 5/10 * Stability: 4/10 * Weight: 4/10 * Traction: 6/10 * Durability: 4/10 * Powertrain: Supercharged 6.2L V8 * Special Characteristics: Paddle tires fitted for optimal terrain navigation, Most agile open wheeled vehicle, Can drive underneath Monster truck's wheels and survive. Patriot Surger * Favors: Sand, Flat Earth, Light Gravel, Ice * Handling: 5/10 * Terrain Handling: 4/10 * Speed: 10/10 * Acceleration: 6/10 * Weight: 7/10 * Traction: 5/10 * Durability: 6/10 * Special Characteristics: Heaviest medium weight vehicle, Biggest displacement engine out of medium weight vehicles. * Powertrain: 7.5L Supercharged V8 Italia Gagliano * Favors: Sand, Mud, Semi-deep snow, semi-deep water, Ice, Flat Ground, Heavy Gravel * Handling: 7/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 10/10 * Acceleration: 6/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Traction: 8/10 * Durability: 4/10 * Special Characteristics: Best terrain handling of medium weight vehicles, Can travel through most rougher surfaces * Powertrain: Turbocharged 2.3L Inline four Patriot Renegade * Favors: Sand, Flat Ground, Walls of death * Handling: 5/10 * Terrain Handling: 3/10 * Speed: 10/10 * Acceleration: 5/10 * Weight: 7/10 * Traction: 4/10 * Durability: 6/10 * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated 6.5L V8 producing 700 horsepower. Mirage Bastille * Favors: Mud, Semi-deep water, Snow * Handling: 5/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 4/10 * Acceleration: 4/10 * Weight: 8/10 * Traction: 4/10 * Durability: 9/10 * Powertrain: 6.4L turbo diesel V8 * Special Characteristics: Four wheel steering, Open differential, Composite armor has been fitted for maximum ramming power Monarch Drover * Favors: Rocky Surfaces, Light mud, Light gravel, Flat Ground, Snow * Handling: 8/10 * Terrain Handling: 6/10 * Speed: 7/10 * Acceleration: 9/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Traction: 10/10 * Durability: 7/10 * Special Characteristics: Most agile bruiser weight vehicle, Fastest off the line acceleration in bruiser weight category, Best traction in bruiser-weight class, Can drive under water due to air filter. * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated small block V8. Monarch Claymore * Favors: No specific surfaces * Handling: 7/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 6/10 * Acceleration: 5/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Traction: 9/10 * Durability: 7/10 * Special Characteristics: Most well rounded heavy weight vehicle, Can cross any terrain ''due to ''Double Wishbone Suspension. * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated 6.2L V8 Molotov Drago * Favors: Deep water, Deep Snow, Mud, Heavy Gravel * Handling: 4/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 8/10 * Stability: 5/10 * Weight: 10/10 * Traction: 4/10 * Durability: 10/10 * Powertrain: Twin turbo 11.6 liter diesel V8 * Special Characteristics: Amphibious capabilities, Four wheel steering, Most agile Massive vehicle, Locked limited slip differential. Atlas Arizona * Favors: Flat Ground, Gravel, Light Snow, Mud, Light rocks * Handling: 3/10 * Terrain Handling: 6/10 * Speed: 4/10 * Acceleration: 3/10 * Weight: 9/10 * Traction: 5/10 * Durability: 10/10 * Special Characteristics: Longest vehicle in game, Battering ram allows better ramming power, Can recover from rollovers, Gains two speed and acceleration stats when travelling in mud or sand * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated 5.9L Diesel V8. Patriot 80 * Favors: Sand, Dunes, Light Gravel, Snow * Handling: 5/10 * Terrain Handling: 6/10 * Speed: 9/10 * Acceleration: 5/10 * Weight: 9/10 * Traction: 7/10 * Durability: 10/10 * Special characteristics: Fastest massive weight vehicle * Powertrain: x2 twin turbo 11.7L diesel V8s mounted to each axle Atlas Earthquake * Favors: Heavy gravel, Mud, Deep water, Deep snow, Sand * Handling: 3/10 * Terrain Handling: 10/10 * Speed: 2/10 * Stability: 10/10 * Weight: 10/10 * Traction: 7/10 * Durability: 8/10 * Powertrain: four 18.0L Quad turbo four stroke diesel electric engines * Special Characteristics: Best terrain handling in game, Biggest vehicle in game, Most rollover prone. Category:Vehicle Classes Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber